


Drew Girl. Grossly Incompetent. Prude.

by dildohorcrux



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dildohorcrux/pseuds/dildohorcrux
Summary: A series of smutty Nancy/Deirdre oneshots. If I write any kinkier chapters, I'll leave a warning in the beginning of it.





	Drew Girl. Grossly Incompetent. Prude.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first in a series of Nancy/Deirdre pieces I want to do. I'm a little rusty from fanfic, but I love these characters as much as Deirdre loves girls so here we are.

Nancy woke to the sound of knocking on her door. “Who’s there?” She shouted mid-yawn, standing to put her robe on over the underwear she’d slept in.

“It’s Deidre. Open the door, Nancy.”

_ Deidre? Why? Isn’t it too early to be dealing with her shit? _ Nancy opened the door, but just a few inches. She peered at the black-haired girl, who stood cross-armed with her face close to Nancy’s. “What are you doing here?”

“Carson let me in on his way out for work. The Clues Challenge starts tomorrow. I came to inspect your room, I need to be sure you’re not cheating. Do you mind? Thanks.”

Nancy respected that Deirdre had at least asked before barging her way in. She likely would’ve done the same thing herself. Her annoyance only started when Deidre began digging through every drawer in the bedroom. “Look. I’m not cheating. Go home, Dee Dee. You woke me-”

Deirdre momentarily looked up from Nancy’s desk drawer. “Don’t call me that!” 

The girls stayed quiet while Deirdre inspected the desk and Nancy’s bookshelf for anything suspicious. All of Nancy’s possessions were tidy and in their proper place. Among the books, old photos, fingerprinting kits, and stationary, there was nothing to even suggest any misconduct on Nancy’s part. 

“Are we done here?” She asked Deidre.

“Well, Little Miss Perfect... I’ll leave when I’m ready.”

Nancy sat on her desk to wait, brushing her fingers through her tangled hair. If she minded her own business Deirdre would go away, right?”

“Ooooh, Nancy!” Deidre was now inspected the bottom drawer of Nancy’s nightstand.

_ Oh, no. Fuck.  _ “Deidre! Get out of there!” The redhead bolted across the room, but it was too late. Deirdre was holding a large pink vibrator in her hand. 

“That’s.... Bess’. She hid it here!” Nancy said. Her blushing had already given her away; Deirdre knew exactly whose it was.

“It’s okay, Nancy, I get it! You have  _ needs.” _

“Deirdre, please put that-”

“No, no, I’m curious to see what else perfect little Nancy Drew has in her secret drawer.”

With one arm pushing Nancy back, Deirdre reached into the drawer again to see what else she could find. Some chapstick, loose bobby pins, and a bottle of lube. “Bingo.”

“Deirdre-”

" _Nancy_ .” 

_ She’s smirking. Why is she smirking?  _ Nancy thought. Her enemy appeared to be plenty satisfied with what she’d found. Maybe...  _ now _ she would leave?

“I knew it.  _ I knew it.” _

“What do you mean?”

“Even Nancy Drew can do something... disgraceful.”

“There is nothing disgraceful about... about...” Nancy began.

“About what? G-spot stimu- Wait, why are you upset? You don’t like talking about this stuff?”

“I didn’t say that... I... It’s fine. Say whatever you want because it doesn’t bother me.” Nancy said matter-of-factly, then sat on the edge of her bed, watching Deirdre examine the vibrator with an annoying smirk. “You’re very annoying.”

“I’ll leave when I want to,” Deirdre shrugged, turning the vibrator off and placing it back in its hiding place. “I feel sorry for you, Nancy. You’re boring. You’re not cheating, and you can’t get laid, so you need a vibrator.”

“One of those things is  _ not _ true.”

“So you  _ are  _ cheating?’

“No! That’s now what I meant and you know it. Go away.” Nancy groaned and laid back on her bed in frustration. She closed her eyes while Deirdre stood there thinking, something she did often but rarely let others see before they reached stage seven of friendship. When Nancy opened her eyes, she expected Deirdre to be gone. But she was still in front of her.

“I think... you like having me around. It makes your life so much more interesting,” Deirdre remarked. “If you really want me to leave, say so now and I will.”

Silence. 

“Okay,” Deirdre continued, “then shall I continue making your life more interesting?”

Nancy didn’t hide her annoyance, but her heart was still racing from being caught as the owner of a vibrator. Whatever Deirdre wanted to try and prove herself as being above her, she could handle. “Do what you want...”

“Anything?”

“I have nothing to hide. No cheating, no secrets, you found the worst of it.”

“Hmm... Alright.”

Another minute of silence passed with Nancy laying there. Finally, Deirdre climbed onto the bed and straddled Nancy’s hips. With Deirdre on top of her, she held her breath. “You said  _ anything  _ I want, didn’t you?”

“Yes..” Nancy whispered.

“Are you going to cheat and play takesies backsies?”

Nancy shook her head.

Deirdre smiled, one hand moving to untie her robe and push it open. “That’s what I thought...” Her smile disappeared from Nancy’s view when she kissed her neck and collarbone. At one point, Nancy jerked; Deirdre had bitten her. Then, she whispered to the redhead. “Touch yourself so I can see.”

But she shook her head. “No...” 

“Do I have to do everything myself?” Deirdre mumbled against Nancy’s collarbone, moving her body down a ways. Her hand moved down Nancy’s abdomen, leaving goosebumps on her skin. With her hand beneath the fabric of the pink underwear, she dragged two fingers over her heat and to her clit. Once lubricated more properly, she slowly and skillfully drew circles around it with her fingertips. She kept her lips among the skin of Nancy’s breasts the whole time.

_ Fuck _ , Nancy thought. She didn’t say anything to avoid embarrassing herself any further. 

“How’s this feel?” Deirdre asked. “As good as your vibrator?”

Nancy shook her head. “Hardly,” she whispered, but then she exhaled and curled up her toes.

“Are you lying?”

“Maybe...”  _ I can tease, too,  _ Nancy decided. After a moment, Deirdre lowered her fingers to Nancy’s sex and turned her eyes up to her face. Nancy’s were closed, and she was biting her lip, as if she was asking for more.

“Do you want me to finger you?” Deirdre whispered, hoping the blunt question would startle Nancy before she got too comfortable.

Nancy didn’t flinch, or even open her eyes. She nodded.

Her fingers came to a stand still, making Nancy tense her thighs. “Then... tell me to. Say it.”

_ That _ made Nancy open her eyes. She even leaned up on her elbows, interrupting Deirdre’s kisses. “ _ Say  _ it? No... I won’t.”

“ _ Prude, _ ” Deirdre muttered, sinking two fingers into Nancy. Only a few moments later, she watched Nancy relax her posture and lay flat on the bed again. Even with her fingers curling inside of her, and her other thumb toying with her clit, Deirdre managed to spend most of ehr energy watching her nemesis cave into her pleasure. Nancy’s little whimpers made her grin. It was obvious to her that there was a lot she was hiding, to appear as perfect and pulled together as possible. Nancy gasped for air when her back arched up from her once-neatly ironed bed sheets. Though her name was never said, Deirdre stood knowing it’s what Nancy was thinking.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nancy. Don’t even think about cheating.”

Deirdre was leaving the bedroom by the time Nancy called out a response to her. “Please don’t ever call me a prude again, Dee Dee!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any femslash requests, hit me up at dildohorcrux.tumblr.com.


End file.
